


Seoul Private Academy

by Jheiaa



Category: 2PM (Band), B.A.P, Beast (Band), Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, MBLAQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Beads, Comedy, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, and a whole lot more sex related stuff, enjoy i guess??, even though my writing sucks lol, hail multi group friendships, idek anymore, tbh this is one of my fav fics to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoul Private Academy, an all boys school, where teaching and learning take on a whole different meaning. Students will learn everything there is to know about sex in order to secure their future, pay off debts or simply to fulfill other's wishes. From bondage to sex techniques, everything is possible and will be -even in the slightest details- explained. The rules are simple: try to learn as much as possible and don't fall in love. Easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, all your favorite otp's thrown into a private academy where they learn about sex lmao
> 
> This story idea came to me after reading the manga Ai to Yokubou wa Gakuen de. Some things will be the same, but a lot will also be changed. Also, I don't proof read my stories and English is not my first language so sorry for any errors :)

"Welcome to an all new semester here at Seoul Private Academy."

Walking back and forth on the stage was principle Jung Jihoon. The auditorium was packed with students, murmuring to themselves as their principle was talking. Most of the seniors and juniors were in the back while the sophomores and freshmen stood up front. The teachers stood on the side of the stage watching on with smiles. All in all it looked like a regular school opening, but nothing could be less true.

"For the new students joining us; the rules are simple. Try to learn as much as possible and don't fall in love."

Small gasps and murmurs escaped from the freshmen mouths while the sophomores, juniors and seniors just laughed or smirked. This was old news after all. Only the ones that were either juniors, seniors or smart enough to understand, knew what their principle meant by 'don't fall in love'. The expression itself made it seem love was forbidden at the academy, but there was far more to it. Of course the principle wouldn't say anything and just let his students figure it out by themselves. If he would help and lead them every step of the way, they would stand no chance in the future. Society could be cruel.

"Every new student will pick a course and hand in their forms to Mr. Choi at the reception desk near my office. Also, this year we have some exciting plans. First off, we'll have an auction for charity in December and next year every course will go on a trip. The destinations for the trips haven't been decided yet."

All the students cheered at the news and the principle smiled. The students lost their focus on their principle and were excitedly talking to each other. Jihoon sighed and shook his head with a small smile. "Brats," he mumbled as he looked at all the students who were now making suggestions for destinations.

"Alright, seeing as you all lost interest in the opening, I think I have talked enough. Today is a free day so make sure you socialize and help the new students out. The schedules will be put up in the hallway this afternoon."

When he was finished talking Jihoon put down the microphone and did a sexy body wave before exciting the stage, leaving behind some gaping freshmen with nosebleeds.

* * *

"Damn, he always does that stupid body wave after he is done talking," said a black haired male.

A guy with blonde hair and feline eyes laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "But you have to admit it's quite sexy." The other guy reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, true."

"I wonder what kind of schedule we'll have this year," the blonde mused as he and the black haired guy made their way through the hallway. "I hope we'll get Mr. Kim again. I like his lessons the most," the blonde smirked and flipped his fringe out of his face. "Of course you do, you sex fiend," the dark haired male retorted with a laugh. The blonde shot him a quick glare, but smiled quickly after. When they were about to round a corner a boy ran towards them and flung himself at the black haired male.

"Doojoon!"

The black haired male, now identified as Doojoon, smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy's small waist. "Yoseob-ah, did you enjoy your vacation?" Yoseob looked up at Doojoon and smiled brightly. "Yes, I had so much fun! We went to Spain and I swam with dolphins!" Doojoon grinned and lightly pecked Yoseob's small nose. "Sounds awesome."

While the two were being lovey-dovey the blonde haired male made some gagging noises. Doojoon looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Key, please get that pole out of your ass will you? I'm sure you'll find someone soon and then you can also be like Seobie and me." Key made more gagging noises and Yoseob laughed. "Yeah, don't worry Key. You'll find the one soon."

"Whatever, let's go to our dorm and unpack. I brought five suitcases with me so you'll have to help me," Key said as he began walking again. Doojoon's eyes widened. "You brought five suitcases with you?!" Key glanced back and smiled. "Yes, of course. I had to bring one extra for all my maid outfits."

Feeling his soul leave his body Doojoon reluctantly followed Key, dragging along a laughing Yoseob.

* * *

_Room 135._

A boy with chestnut brown hair stood in front of his supposed dorm room. He looked down at his hand and dangled the silver key he was holding. This was it. His new life was starting from now on. He took a deep breath and opened the door, poking his head through the chink and looking around the room. Just as he was about to push the door open further, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

The boy whirled around in shock and placed his hand against his heart. When his breathing calmed down again he opened his eyes and came face to face with a very handsome male. The boy felt his cheeks heating up. The handsome male chuckled and held up his hands. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Don't hurt me," he joked. "I'm Daehyun. Are you my roommate?"

Willing away his blush, the boy offered his hand. "Y-Yeah, I'm Youngjae. Nice to meet you." Daehyun gave him a dazzling smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too," the taller replied. Youngjae was sure the hallway had gotten a few degrees hotter. Why was he always stuck in these type of situations? Why couldn't he get an ugly roommate? No, he got a fucking Adonis instead. Youngjae cursed inaudibly.

"Let me help you with your bags," Daehyun offered as he grabbed one of Youngjae's suitcases and walked inside the dorm room. Youngjae just stood in the hallway for a few seconds before he snapped out of his stupor and hurriedly grabbed his bags and went inside. "Thank you," he called out. Daehyun put down his suitcase on the ground and smiled, making Youngjae's heart skip a beat. "No problem. A cutie like you shouldn't lift heavy things."

Before Youngjae could react, Daehyun walked to the bathroom. Youngjae sat down on his bed and slapped his red cheeks. Why on earth did Daehyun have to say that?

* * *

 "I think this year will be very interesting," a man said with a smirk, looking at all the students walking around. He put some strands of hair behind his ear and shot an intimidating gaze towards some freshmen, effectively scaring them. He heard a snicker next to him and turned his head.

"Heechul-ah, please stop scaring the students. You're supposed to be nice to them," a tall man said. "Oh, bullshit. They need to have respect for their teacher. I'm not one of their friends and they should know that. I'll have fun playing with the freshmen this year," Heechul said while smiling. The taller male frowned at Heechul's statement and Heechul wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He leaned forward and grazed his lips against the taller male's ear. "Don't worry Hangeng-ah, no matter how much I play with my students my heart will always belong to you."

"It better," Hangeng replied and Heechul smiled. He let Hangeng capture his lips, leaving no place for a response. Even if Heechul had worded it a bit crudely, Hangeng couldn't help but to also be curious about this year's new students.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Jihoon looked outside his window and let a small smile grace his face. There was a knock on the door and then a sound of a door closing. Closing his eyes, he waited until he felt two familiar arms wrap around his neck. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling and turned his head so he could smell his lover's delicious cologne.

"Jihoon-ah..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Jihoon opened his eyes and finally allowed a big smile onto his face. He fully turned around and faced his lover who was also smiling.

"I love you too, Dongwook-ah."

Dongwook grinned and pressed his lips against Jihoon's. The smaller went to sit on the principle's lap and pressed kisses along Jihoon's neck. Jihoon felt his jeans tighten and he let out a small hiss. Before Jihoon could place his hands on Dongwook's waist and kiss him senseless, they were shaken from their little make-out session by loud screams. Jihoon let out a not so manly scream and Dongwook fell on the floor.

_"The schedules are up!"_

_"Yes! We are in the same class!"_

_"Lessons from Mr. Jung, fuck yeah!"_

_"What's your schedule?!"_

Jihoon glared a hole in the wall and Dongwook cracked up on the floor. "Those brats. Fucking boner killers I tell you," Jihoon complained. Dongwook cracked up more and stood up from the ground. "At least this year will be fun, right?" Jihoon just rolled his eyes and Dongwook laughed. It certainly would be an interesting year indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter /hides under a blanket/
> 
> ps, jihoon=rain and dongwook=se7en for people who don't know their real names


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you enroll us here again?"

" _Because_ ," a short guy with wavy hair and round glasses waved his hands around enthusiastically, "I thought it would be fun to not only go to the same school together, but also spice up our relationship!"

"So, you're saying our relationship is dull?" A taller guy with sharp facial features replied.

"No! That's not what I meant. I _mean_ -"

"Alright, alright. I get it. I guess you're right, maybe this school will learn us more about intimacy. But that does _not_ mean I will do every fucking thing we learn here with you, got it?"

The shorter of the two nodded and held onto the other guy's hand. Lightly swinging their joined hands the couple walked down the hallway. The taller guy glanced at his partner and let a secret smirk cover his face. He softly squeezed the other's hand and focused on the hallway again.

"Do you know where our room is Mir?"

The shorter of the two looked up at his boyfriend when he heard his name being called. "It was room 139 if I remember correctly. Can you look in my backpack for the key, Joon?"

"Sure," Joon replied and zipped open Mir's grey backpack. He rummaged through the bag, but couldn't find the key. He frowned and pulled his hand out of the bag again. "I can't find it. Are you sure it's in your bag baby?"

Mir knitted his eyebrows together and took off his backpack to look for the key himself. After searching through the bag and even turning it upside down throwing it's entire contents on the floor the key could not be seen. Mir was just about to go into a panicking fit when suddenly a finger poked his upper arm.

"Looking for this?"

Mir turned around and faced a handsome tall guy with a friendly grin on his face. The guy held up his hand and dangled a silver key in front of Mir's face. He shot both Mir and Joon a smile and pointed at the mess on the floor.

"Sorry for eavesdropping but I heard you guys talking about a room and found this on the floor so I'm assuming you were looking for this," he lowered his hand and motioned for Mir to hold out his hand. Mir's eyes widened and he quickly accepted the key.

"Oh my god, thank you! I was just about to lose my mind!" Mir exclaimed and in all his excitement he gave the handsome stranger a quick hug. Joon narrowed his eyes when the stranger laughed along and patted Mir's shoulder. He shot out his arm, wrapped it around his boyfriend and pulled the smaller next to him. "Yeah, thanks," he said while eyeing the stranger in front of them. "And who are you, if I may ask?"

The guy held up his hands and smiled. "Easy, I am in no way trying to steal your boyfriend. Just trying to be nice. My name is Taecyeon, I'm a senior."

Joon's eyes slightly widened and a slight blush covered his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled. Mir, being too excited, didn't know what was going on and was all smiles. "Woah, a senior! Then you can teach us all about this school, right?"

Taecyeon chuckled and nodded his head. He shot Joon a friendly smile and silently told the other it was all okay. Joon managed to give the older man a smile back. "If you guys pack up your stuff we can go to my dorm room and I can tell you all about this school," Taecyeon offered. Mir did a fist pump and immediately sat down on the floor to stuff everything back into his bag. Joon silently rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's way too excited behavior and quickly helped him put everything back.

When they were done they stood up and looked at Taecyeon. The elder smiled at the couple and turned around. "Follow me if you will."

* * *

"So, what do you think about this year's students?"

"Well, they certainly are an excited bunch. That's for sure," a black haired male commented while drinking some coffee.

"I'm hoping I get to teach the freshmen. Some are so cute this year," another man said.

"I'm not so sure they want you as their teacher though Yoochun-ah," a guy with blonde hair laughed and got a shoulder shove in response. "Tch, what are you talking about Jae. People would kill to have me as their teacher," Yoochun shot back while sending the blonde male in front of him a wink. Jaejoong gagged and looked at his friend sipping coffee. "Junsu-yah, please keep your boyfriend under control. I don't want to vomit myself to death."

Junsu laughed and went over to the couch where his two friends were seated. He sat beside Yoochun and cuddled his boyfriend. "Well, I think it's cute," he said and kissed Yoochun's cheek. Yoochun grinned and sneaked an arm around the other's waist. "Oh, do you Su baby?"

Jaejoong looked absolutely mortified and scooted as far away as possible from his friends. "If you are somewhat thinking about doing anything more than just kissing I _will_ give you both a well deserved kick in the nuts, you hear me?"

Yoochun and Junsu both stuck out their tongues and softly pecked each other's lips. At that moment the door to the teacher's lounge opened and a tall male with bow shaped lips and almond eyes walked into the room. Jaejoong shot up from the couch and ran into the male's arms.

"Yunnie!" The blonde exclaimed and jumped in Yunho's arms, wrapping his legs around the taller's waist like a koala. Yunho grunted at the impact, but nevertheless wrapped his arms around Jaejoong's waist to steady his boyfriend. Jaejoong buried his face into Yunho's neck and whined. "I missed you and these idiots were trying to give me a brain hemorrhage with their disgusting PDA."

Yunho chuckled and planted a soft kiss onto Jaejoong's forehead. "Boojae, aren't you overreacting?" Jaejoong shot his head up and narrowed his eyes at Yunho before he glared at the kissing couple on the couch. "No I'm not! Look at them!"

The couple on the couch stuck out their tongues again and continued cuddling. Yunho bit back a smile and nuzzled the top of Jaejoong's head. "Well, if you don't want to look at them let's go out and go on a date. Whatever my boojae wants to do," Yunho smiled down at Jaejoong's face and kissed away his pout. Jaejoong's eyes sparkled and a smile overtook his face. "You mean it?" Yunho nodded and Jaejoong kissed him on his lips in full force out of his excitement.

"Look who's talking about PDA," Yoochun piped up from the couch and hid behind Junsu as Jaejoong shot him a withering glare. "Shut it, Park."

Yunho lightly shook his head at his friends and turned around towards the door, still holding a koala Jaejoong around his waist. "Come on, let's go. Bye guys have fun here," he said while walking out of the room.

"We will," the couple on the couch shouted back.

* * *

A guy with short black hair walked through a fairly empty hallway. He was softly whistling to a song and playing with a silver key in his hands. "There it is," he mumbled as he saw a familiar door coming closer. He was about to reach the door when the janitor's door next to him suddenly opened and he was pulled inside. The guy's eyes shot close and he was about to struggle before a hand covered his mouth and a pair of lips grazed the shell of his ear.

"No need to struggle Seungri," a voice whispered.

Seungri's body stiffened. That voice. It could only be one person. He opened his eyes and looked into a pair of lust filled ones.

"Jiyong..." he managed to breath out. Jiyong's eyes crinkled at the edges and he smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah," he reprimanded. "It's Mr. Kwon, not Jiyong. Bad student~"

Seungri let out a shuddered breath and Jiyong removed his hand. "What are you doing inside a janitor's closet?" Seungri asked, slightly bewildered and somewhat angry at the turn of events. He didn't like how Jiyong had to emphasize he had to call him as his teacher instead of his normal name every time they met. Jiyong grinned, "Just wanted to surprise you. This is the only free day we have today. From tomorrow on you'll have to share me with the students again," he winked.

Seungri glared and let out a huff. "Well, your surprise sucks. I guess I'll have to share you with everyone else then," he wriggled out of Jiyong's grasp and opened the janitor's door. He stepped outside and shot Jiyong a glare. "You know what, I thought that when I moved on to the second year here we could finally stop being so secretive about this. But, I see you still don't take this seriously. Maybe it's time to just stop this before it's too late," he hissed.

Frowning, Jiyong also stepped outside and made a grab for Seungri's hand but the latter quickly pulled it away. "Wait, Seungri-yah. What's going on?" Jiyong questioned, feeling his heart constrict painfully at his student's broken face. Seungri just sighed and quickly opened the door before him with his silver key.

"Nothing," he whispered disappearing into the room and slamming the door, leaving behind a sad and confused Jiyong. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to my humble abode," Taecyeon said and opened the door to his dorm. Because he was a senior his dorm was on the third floor of the academy. According to your year you would get a dorm on the floor with the same number, but only the juniors and seniors were on the same floor. Principle Jung had refused to install elevators, so unfortunately the longer you stayed at the academy the more you had to work out.

"Woah," Mir brushed past Taecyeon and walked around the dorm with big eyes, scanning every little detail. Joon chuckled and followed his boyfriend, while Taecyeon grinned and closed the door behind him. "Your dorm is so big! Do we also get a big dorm like this one?" The brunette questioned and looked back at the senior.

"No, all the first years get a relatively small dorm. When you become a junior you will get a bigger dorm and so on. It's a bitch to walk up and down three staircases every day, but the dorm is certainly worth it," Taecyeon explained as he walked towards the kitchen. "You guys want something to drink?"

Joon nodded and followed the senior into the kitchen. Mir was busy examining all the furniture and 'ohhh' and 'ahhh'd at every single thing. Taecyeon grabbed three cans of soda and gave one to Joon, motioning for the other to sit on one of the kitchen stools. "So," the senior began taking a sip from his soda. "Why did you guys enter this school?"

Looking around Joon sighed when Mir was nowhere to be seen and looked at Taecyeon. "Well, it was actually Mir's idea. He found this place through a friend who also goes here and wanted to try it out," Joon said. Taecyeon lightly nodded his head and took another sip.

"You guys do know this is an academy where you learn about sex, right?" Taecyeon jokingly asked, looking at Joon with a raised eyebrow. Joon choked on his soda and went into a coughing fit. Taecyeon laughed and lightly hit Joon on the back. When he had calmed down again Joon let out another sigh and put down his can on the counter. 

"I know what this academy is about. Mir told me everything, very excitedly I might add, and said he wanted to spice up our relationship," the younger glanced at Taecyeon thinking the other would start laughing but surprisingly Taecyeon nodded his head in understanding. The senior also put down his can of soda and looked at the freshman.

"Look, Joon. I know we don't know each other that well yet, but I'd like to give you some advice about this school," Taecyeon stated. "It might look amazing and fun at first, however students here also have to work hard and prove they are worthy of staying at this school. Not everyone is here for the same reason as you guys are and some people might be envious of your relationship."

Joon sat a little straighter and furrowed his eyebrows. They heard Mir shout something from down the hall, but ignored it. "Or worse," Taecyeon went on, "you won't even be placed together in classes and have to look on how your partner does intimate things with other people."

Joon began to scowl and Taecyeon quickly waved his hands. "No need to worry, this is just looking at the worst case scenario. Most teachers will understand if you say you are a pair. Although you should be wary of teacher Kim Heechul. He tends to lean more towards the sadistic side, so be careful."

Running back into the living room Mir was all smiles and happily plopped onto Joon's lap. "What are you guys talking about?" The brunette asked and gratefully accepted the can of soda handed to him by Taecyeon. Joon pecked his boyfriend's cheek and rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "Taecyeon is telling me about the school," he replied.

Mir smiled and took a big gulp of his soda. "Tell us everything there is to know!" Taecyeon grinned and sat down again. Suddenly the door opened and a male with styled black hair and manly yet somewhat cute facial features entered the room. "Taec, I'm back~"

The freshmen couple shot their gazes towards the door and looked on as Taecyeon smiled brightly and enveloped the smaller guy in a hug. "Welcome back Woo," Taecyeon said and softly kissed the other on the lips. Mir's mouth stood agape and Joon smirked, finally understanding why Taecyeon said he didn't have to be afraid of him trying to flirt with Mir.

The older couple parted and Wooyoung's eyebrows went up as he saw two strangers sitting at the kitchen counter. "Hi, who are you guys?" He asked, looking back and forth between Taecyeon, Joon and Mir. Taecyeon smiled and put his arm around Wooyoung's shoulder.

"Wooyoung, these are freshmen Joon and Mir. I found their room key and decided to help them out and give advice and stuff." Joon and Mir smiled and waved their hands.

"Hi," the freshmen both greeted.

"Oh~" Wooyoung clapped his hands. "I'll give you advice!" He sat down on a chair and began to shower the two freshmen with advice, Taecyeon silently chuckling and sitting beside his boyfriend. This would be a long afternoon.

* * *

 "Jonghyun, aren't you going somewhere today?"

The blonde turned away from the piano he was sitting at and smiled at his friends walking into the room. Because everyone was either out or exploring campus he decided to use the music room in the west wing of the building and relax. Maybe even write some new song lyrics he just thought of.

"Ah Seungho, Byunghee did you guys have sex in the janitor's closet again?" Jonghyun jokingly commented.

Seungho turned bright red and Byunghee released a loud laugh. "That was once!" Seungho exclaimed and plopped down on the sofa in the corner of the room. "And besides," he mumbled, "we saw Mr. Kwon go inside one of the janitor's closets so we didn't question it and came to find you."

Jonghyun furrowed his eyebrows and laughed. "Why the fuck would Mr. Kwon go inside a janitors closet? Is he hiding his secret toy collection in there or something?" Byunghee laughed at Jonghyun's statement and sat beside Seungho on the couch. "Well, that kind of makes sense in a way. But I'm sure he wouldn't use them alone," Byunghee said.

"You know, there are rumors going around that Mr. Kwon has a relationship with a sophomore student," Seungho added thoughtfully. Jonghyun raised an eyebrow and looked at the couple on the couch. "Really? Do you know which student?"

"I don't know for sure, but I recall Wooyoung hearing from some other seniors that it was a guy named Seungri. Man, I never knew someone could actually be attracted to Mr. Kwon. His fetish with toys is fucking creepy. One time we were in class and he brought these weird vibrating anal beads and let me tell you, Seungho had been so uncomfortable with those things up his ass that he refused to have sex with me for two weeks," Byunghee sighed. "Two _weeks_ ," he added for extra effect holding up two fingers.

Seungho gasped and hit Byunghee's shoulder. "What the actual fuck! Don't tell him that you idiot!" The brunette exclaimed with red cheeks and narrowed eyes. "Ouch babe," Byunghee whined. "You didn't have to hit that hard. And besides, it's not like Jonghyun doesn't know all the details about our sex life," he said.

Jonghyun just rolled his eyes and laughed. How he became friends with these two weird people he would never know. "Although your sex life is very interesting, let's go out for some ice cream or something. Seungho looks like he needs to cool down a bit," the blonde chuckled. Seungho huffed, folded his arms and stood up. "I hate you guys so much," he grumbled and walked out of the music room.

"Aww, babe," Byunghee called out as he too stood up and grabbed Jonghyun's arm. "We're just joking! Wait for us," Byunghee and Jonghyun laughed as they ran outside to catch up with Seungho. Ending their free day with ice cream would be a well deserved treat.

* * *

 "Man, this was a long vacation. I'm glad we get to teach again tomorrow," a guy with dark brown hair said. A slender blonde guy went, sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "I know right. I wonder who I'll get to teach this year," the skinny male replied. "I'm sure they'll like your classes no matter what year they're in Hyukkie," the other male purred. Eunhyuk grinned and wrapped his arms around the other. "Hae, you're so sweet~"

Peeking over the edge of his book a male with an intimidating gaze shot the couple a glare. "Keep it down," he said in a low voice. "I can see where this is going and I'm not in the mood for some live porn in front of me. Please go to your room, you are distracting me from my reading and almost waking up Dae," giving the couple a last stare he turned his gaze down and threaded his fingers through the light brown hair of the male sleeping on his lap. He almost smiled at the cute sight, but remembered the two other people in the room.

"Always ever so friendly aren't we Seunghyun?" Donghae chuckled. Eunhyuk pouted and wiggled on his boyfriend's lap. "Don't be like this Seunghyun," the blonde stated.

Seunghyun looked at them and smirked. "Don't get me wrong," his deep voice hushed as he kept threading his fingers through Daesung's soft hair. "Any other day I wouldn't give a flying fuck even if you decided to do it here on the floor in front of me, but my Dae is sleeping and I'd like to finish this book by tonight." 

Donghae laughed quietly and shook his head. "Alright, we understand. Come on baby. Let's test out that new cherry flavored lube," he winked and Eunhyuk excitedly jumped off his lap. "Okay," the blonde said and pulled Donghae with him.

"Have fun reading!" Donghae shouted before the couple disappeared from sight.

Daesung stirred in his sleep and Seunghyun shot a glare so powerful it could possibly combust the door into flames. Groggily opening his eyes Daesung yawned and snuggled into Seunghyun's shirt. "What... was that?" He mumbled sleepily. "Nothing baby. Go back to sleep," Seunghyun whispered. "You'll need all the rest when we're going to teach classes tomorrow."

"Hmm, okay." Daesung let out a sigh and closed his eyes again, lightly tightening his grip around Seunghyun's waist. "Wake me up when it's time to go home," Daesung managed to utter before his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep slumber again.

Seunghyun chuckled and bend down to give Daesung a soft kiss on the lips. "Sleep tight baby. Tomorrow will be a hectic day," he whispered. Seunghyun picked up his book again and began reading. In the back of his mind he wondered how the next day would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally all the characters have been introduced! Let the classes begin, yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter, as much as I liked writing it. Comment as much as you'd like, it means a lot! :)


End file.
